Sob a chuva
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Sentimentos que estiveram ocultos por muito tempo são finalmente revelados durante uma repentina e inesperada chuva. Taiora. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Os personagens de Digimon pertencem a Akiyoshi Hongo.

Sinopse: Sentimentos que estiveram ocultos por muito tempo são finalmente revelados durante uma repentina e inesperada chuva. Taiora

Gênero: Romance / Drama

Classificação: Songfic / One-shot.

**Sob a chuva**

Já é quase noite e o céu está claro, sem nuvens, nenhum sinal de chuva, totalizando 3 semanas de tempo seco. Sora sai de casa e caminha distraída pela cidade, seus pensamentos voltados para um único fato: seu melhor amigo vai se mudar para longe dentro de alguns dias e ela teme não voltar a vê-lo tão cedo, e o que é pior, não revelar a ele seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Durante algum tempo ela continua andando, sem prestar muita atenção aonde está indo; quase que inconscientemente, seus passos a levam ao playground onde ela costumava brincar quando criança. _Tai e eu sempre fomos amigos; os melhores amigos. Mas desde o tempo em que brincávamos juntos aqui até hoje, os meus sentimentos por ele se tornaram muito mais fortes. Mas ele nunca soube, porque eu sempre achei que a minha paixão por ele fosse um sentimento proibido.Também nunca achei que ele pudesse algum dia me corresponder... seria como esperar pela chuva em um tempo como esse... Eu sei que não podia amar o meu melhor amigo, mas eu amo. Não consigo mais sufocar esse sentimento dentro de mim; principalmente agora, sabendo que o Tai vai embora. Posso perder não apenas o meu melhor amigo, mas também o meu grande amor. _

Quando Sora menos espera, ao olhar para o céu, vê que nuvens espessas se formaram e que agora o céu está começando a ficar escuro. Repentinamente, a chuva começa a cair, fina e silenciosa. Sora continua a andar, chegando agora ao parque, com suas árvores altas e grama muito verde; a chuva vai se tornando mais forte pouco a pouco e ela permanece parada entre as árvores, sentindo-se tomada pela dor de seu amor secreto. _Não posso deixá-lo ir sem saber o que eu sinto por ele... _

_**Just wild beat communication  
Ame ni utarenagara  
Iroasenai atsui omoi karadajuu de tsutaetai yo  
Tonight!**_

**_Apenas comunicação em um ritmo selvagem  
Enquanto a chuva nos atinge  
Quero transmitir com meu corpo esses quentes sentimentos que não se desfazem  
Esta noite!_**

Sora continua perdida em seus pensamentos, até que sente alguém se aproximar e passar o braço em volta de seus ombros, abraçando-a levemente.

– Você não devia estar na chuva... pelo menos não sozinha... – Tai diz de um jeito carinhoso.

– Eu não esperava que fosse chover... Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – Sora pergunta sem olhar para ele.

– Eu fui te procurar em casa e a sua mãe me disse que você tinha saído; aí fui no playground e como não te encontrei lá, imaginei que você estaria aqui...

– Você teve muito trabalho em me procurar...

– É claro que sim, eu precisava te ver... não podia ir embora sem falar com você... quer dizer, você é minha melhor amiga!

Sora se vira para ele e o encara por um longo momento; depois responde simplesmente:

– Sim, nós somos amigos.

– Vai ser muito difícil não poder mais te ver todo dia... eu vou sentir imensamente a sua falta, Sora... – Tai diz tocando levemente a mão dela – Principalmente porque... eu sinto por você bem mais do que deveria sentir... – ele acrescenta quase num sussurro.

– Você quer dizer que... o que eu acho que está querendo dizer? – Sora pergunta surpresa.

– Eu amo você, Sora... há muito tempo, não posso negar isso, ainda que eu não devesse me sentir assim... me apaixonar pela minha melhor amiga parece ser totalmente errado, eu sei. Por isso tentei esconder a verdade todo esse tempo, fingindo que não sentia nada... mas a verdade é que é muito difícil estar com você não poder demonstrar o que eu sinto, isso... realmente dói...

A confissão de Tai deixa Sora completamente chocada; ela não fazia idéia de que ele se sentisse dessa maneira, exatamente como ela se sente.

– Tai, eu... eu também me sinto assim por você, eu... amo você... – ela diz parecendo um pouco nervosa – E também acho esses sentimentos igualmente errados, mas é muito difícil negar e sufocar tudo isso... parte o meu coração estar tão perto de você e ao mesmo tempo tão longe...

Eles se encaram por alguns instantes, em silêncio, enquanto a chuva continua forte, deixando-os completamente encharcados.

– Tudo isso parece... incrível, mas ao mesmo tempo... assustador – Tai afirma quebrando o silêncio.

– Eu sei, eu quero tanto ficar com você, mas tenho medo de perder o que nós temos agora... nossa amizade – Sora diz nervosa, abraçando Tai. Ele corresponde e a abraça forte, sentindo seu corpo tremer de frio, incontrolavelmente.

_**Nureta sono kata wo atatameru you ni daita  
Furueteru yubisaki wa nani wo motomesama you no?  
Togiretogirete mo tsutaete hoshii itami wo  
Sameta furisuru koto de otona ni nante narenai  
Anata no manazashi mamoritai  
Kanashimi tsuyosa ni kaeru ai wo shinjite **_

**_Para esquentar esses seus ombros molhados, te abracei.  
Esses dedos trêmulos, o que buscam?  
A dor por querer lhe transmitir, mesmo que intermitentemente,  
Fingindo que ela desapareceu, você não vai se tornar adulto.  
Quero proteger essa imagem que tenho de você.  
Acredite nesse amor que transforma tristeza em força._**

– Acho que talvez estejamos subestimando o poder dos nossos sentimentos – Tai diz no ouvido de Sora – Nós dois temos uma ligação realmente especial, que pode ser mais forte do que qualquer coisa...

Sora olha profundamente nos olhos de Tai, refletindo sobre suas palavras.

– Nós temos sim. Só precisamos ser sinceros um com o outro, dizer o que estamos sentindo de verdade... – ela responde tocando suavemente o rosto molhado dele com uma das mãos.

– E perder de uma vez por todas o medo de amar de verdade... – ele diz segurando gentilmente a outra mão dela.

_**Just wild beat communication  
Nani mo osorenaide  
Kanjiaeru tashikana ima dare nimo ubaenaikara**_

_**Just wild beat communication  
Ame ni utarenagara  
Iroasenai atsui omoi karadajuu de tsutaetai yo**_

_**Tonight! **_

_**Apenas comunicação em um ritmo selvagem  
Não temerei nada  
Pois ninguém vai nos tomar os sentimentos que compartilhamos agora  
Apenas comunicação em um ritmo selvagem**_

**_Enquanto a chuva nos atinge  
Quero transmitir com meu corpo esses quentes sentimentos que não se desfazem  
Esta noite!_**

– Eu te amo tanto... não quero me separar de você... – Sora diz com a voz embargada, enquanto lágrimas começam a se misturar à chuva que cai em seu rosto.

– Eu também não quero isso... quero ficar com você pra sempre... – Tai responde abraçando-a mais uma vez – Você sempre será o meu grande amor, Sora. Não importa o que aconteça, isso nunca vai mudar... eu quero que você sinta isso... – ele diz olhando nos olhos de Sora, enquanto afasta carinhosamente uma mecha de cabelo em seu rosto, pondo-a atrás da orelha.

– Eu quero sentir... quero muito... mesmo que seja uma única vez... – ela diz num sussurro.

Ele aproxima seus lábios dos dela e inclina levemente seu rosto, beijando-a suavemente. Ela fecha os olhos e o abraça, enlaçando seu pescoço e correspondendo intensamente ao beijo.

A chuva torna-se mais forte a cada momento, mas apesar do vento frio que sopra, Sora e Tai sentem-se quentes e aquecidos pelo calor de seu apaixonado beijo. Ele a abraça, deslizando as mãos por suas costas, aquecendo seu corpo, enquanto ela enrosca seus dedos nos cabelos molhados dele, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. A chuva continua a cair forte, mas eles parecem não se importar, entregando-se totalmente ao intenso momento de um jeito ardente.

_**Tooi yoake made yorisotte sugoshitai yo  
Nanimokamo nakushitemo yasashisa dake nakusazuni  
Kotoba yori kiss de tagai no kodou kanjite  
Jounetsu wo hikiyoseru isshun dakedo eien...  
Setsunaku hageshiku mitsumetai  
Nakitai kurai ni anata dake ga itoshii **_

_**Até a distante alvorada, quero ficar junto a você!  
Mesmo que percamos tudo, não vamos perder essa afeição.  
Mais do que com palavras, com beijos sintamos essa palpitação mútua.  
Aproximando-se à paixão, um momento apenas, uma eternidade.  
Dolorosamente, intensamente, quero ver  
Quando estou querendo chorar, amo apenas a você.**_

Depois de seu urgente e molhado beijo, ambos se encaram em silêncio por um momento.

– É você quem eu amo de verdade, Tai. Sempre vai ser você, nunca esqueça disso... – Sora diz com um leve sorriso.

– Eu sei, não vou esquecer... – Tai responde também sorrindo.

A chuva começa a diminuir gradativamente, até ser reduzida a uma simples garoa.

– Acho que é melhor voltarmos pra casa agora... a chuva já está passando e você deve ter coisas pra fazer... – Sora diz parecendo um pouco desanimada, ao lembrar que Tai irá embora no dia seguinte.

– Tudo bem, vamos indo... mas, Sora – ele afirma segurando as mãos dela entre as suas – Nós sempre estaremos juntos, mesmo estando distantes um do outro, estaremos unidos no pensamento... – ele diz encostando sua testa na dela.

– Eu sei que isso é verdade, Tai. Não importa o que aconteça daqui pra frente, sei que em qualquer instante das nossas vidas, nossos corações vão estar unidos, pra sempre... – Sora responde sorrindo docemente para ele.

– Porque somos almas-gêmeas, certo? – Tai diz afastando-se um pouco e estendendo a mão para ela.

– Isso mesmo – ela responde segurando a mão dele e acompanhando-o .

_**Just wild beat communication  
Nani mo yuzuranaide  
Wakariaeru hito ga ireba tatakau koto dekiru kara  
Just wild beat communication  
Ai wo hanasanaide  
Afuredashita atsui sugao motsureta mune tokihanatte  
Tonight! **_

**_Apenas comunicação em um ritmo selvagem  
Não desista de nada  
Pois enquanto entendermos um ao outro, conseguiremos lutar  
Apenas comunicação em um ritmo selvagem  
Não deixe o amor se afastar  
Com essa honestidade ardente que transborda, vou revelar os meus sentimentos  
Esta noite!_**

Agora a chuva já cessou quase completamente e as nuvens nubladas já desapareceram, embora algumas pequenas gotas de chuva ainda caiam sobre eles. Enquanto seguem o caminho de vota pra casa, eles observam as primeiras estrelas que começam a surgir no céu noturno.

– Foi besteira nossa ter esperado tanto tempo pra confessar os nossos sentimentos... – Sora comenta segurando forte na mão de Tai.

– É, foi mesmo... Ficamos com medo de perder o que já tínhamos, mas agora sabemos que a ligação que existe entre nós dois não pode ser quebrada – ele diz dando um suave beijo na testa de Sora.

– Vou sentir muito a sua falta... – ela diz entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele.

– Também vou sentir a sua... você é muito especial pra mim, Sora...

– Você também é alguém especial pra mim, Tai; é o mais especial que existe... Sabe, acho que o que sentimos um pelo outro vai além do amor e da amizade, é algo... único...

– E sempre vai ser assim, Sora, sempre vai ser...

Quando chegam ao prédio em que Sora mora, ela abraça Tai num gesto de despedida:

– Nos vemos amanhã antes de você viajar, não é?

– É claro que sim, e vamos nos ver de novo muito em breve, não se preocupe – Tai responde correspondendo ao abraço – Então... boa noite, Sora.

– Boa noite, Tai – ela responde beijando-o demoradamente.

Quando ele se afasta, um tanto surpreso com a despedida calorosa de Sora, acena com a mão para ela antes de ir:

– Você e eu pra sempre! – ele grita com um sorriso.

– Pra sempre! – ela exclama animada, acenando de volta pra ele e sorrindo bobamente ao recordar o beijo ardente de Tai sob a chuva, algum tempo atrás – Valeu a pena esperar pela chuva...

**Fim **

* * *

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi gente! _

_A música dessa songfic é Just Communication, tema da 1ª abertura do anime Gundam Wing. A minha idéia pra essa fic foi mostrar que o Tai e a Sora sempre serão almas-gêmeas, independente de ficarem juntos como um casal ou não, mais ou menos tipo Dawson e Joey em Dawson's Creek. TAIORA 4EVER! Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem reviews! _

_Beijos! _

_Estelar _


End file.
